


Damage x Control

by brocon, loveover



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dubious Consent, Humor, Incest, M/M, Multi, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocon/pseuds/brocon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveover/pseuds/loveover
Summary: Killua no ha vivido en casa por años, pero él todavía suele ir a las vacaciones anuales familiares. Este año será durante su cumpleaños en su lugar favorito y con su mejor amigo. Pero entre su familia controladora, su hermano obsesivo y el Mago Follador, él tendrá un dificultades para mantener a Gon lejos de sus secretos más oscuros. ¿De cualquier modo, quién deja que Hisoka vaya a esas vacaciones cada año?(Spanish translation of Damage x Control)





	1. Red Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damage x Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866572) by [brocon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocon/pseuds/brocon). 



—Muy bien, Gon. Tengo que aclararte las reglas que tenemos antes de que lleguemos allá. No hagas ninguna pregunta hasta que termine. La primera y más importante regla es: nadie tiene permitido matar. Esto incluye peleas, uso de Nen y cualquier muestra de sed de sangre.

Gon asintió firmemente, mostrándole a Killua que toda su atención estaba puesta en aprender los pros y contras del viaje. Estaba seguro de que Killua no lo había llevado antes casi intencionadamente, por lo que Gon no estaba dispuesto a arruinar la oportunidad y quedar como un tonto o peor, avergonzar a Killua. No estaba acostumbrado a usar zapatos ligeros, pero a Killua pareció no importarle mientras continuaba.

—La segunda regla es: no trabajar, tampoco están permitidas las llamadas y mensajes que tengan que ver con trabajo. Esto se supone que debe ser enteramente para divertirse —a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo, la expresión de Killua lucía seria, como si no estuviera preparado para divertirse. Gon apenas podía contenerse a sí mismo, él estaba lo suficientemente emocionado por ambos— la tercer regla es: todo el mundo tiene que vestir de forma sobria. Nada loco. Nada que llame la atención de la gente.

Oh, y era por eso que él se había comprado ropa nueva. Él no había pensado que sus ropas viejas fueran ostentosas, pero eran una especie de uniforme y las había desgastado en un montón de peleas. No iba a quejarse, pero su ropa nueva se sentía demasiado ligera, como si no llevase nada puesto, o como si los shorts que se había puesto fueran sólo boxers. Lucía extraño usando shorts rojos.

—Cuarta regla: nadie tiene permitido llamar gordo a mí hermano. O cerdito.

—Qu…

—No puedes hacer preguntas, ¿lo recuerdas? Eso fue lo primero que te dije. Pero ahora esta misma regla ha añadido más detalles; sólo yo puedo hablar sobre mi licencia de Hunter; sólo Kalluto puede hablar de la Brigada fantasma, y nadie tiene permitido hablar sobre el confinamiento de Alluka. Esta regla se extiende para todos los temas complicados que pueden desembocar en peleas —obviamente estas reglas tenían un historial de prueba y error. Si Gon hacía preguntas, las explicaciones terminarían en historias demasiado largas.

—Quinta regla: cada Zoldyck tiene permitido traer un amigo o conocido. Todas las reglas anteriores también aplican para el invitado. Hay otras reglas que también aplican para el invitado, las cuales incluyen la prohibición de revelar la verdadera identidad de la familia Zoldyck o hacer cualquier cosa que ponga en peligro la anonimidad de la familia Zoldyck. Tienen prohibido alejarse a más de 8 kilómetros de la familia, a menos que haya un permiso previo o se deba a un caso de emergencia.

La cabeza de Gon ya estaba dando vueltas. Se estaba volviendo difícil enfocarse en cada detalle específico. Él no haría nada malo ni se alejaría de Killua, ni por un segundo, siempre y cuando no tuviera que seguir escuchando estas reglas.

—Regla seis —Killua se detuvo, viendo que los ojos de su amigo seguían sus dedos golpeando el asiento junto a él— bien, bien… sólo te advertiré si veo que estas a punto de romper alguna regla. Ya es suficientemente malo que cada año tenga que escucharlas, ¡peor aún si tengo que repetírselas a alguien más!

—¡Estoy salvado! —Gon exclamó, al tiempo que se inclinó y colocó sus pies sobre el asiento frente a él— ¿ahora puedo hacer preguntas?

—Sería mejor que no lo hicieras, pero bueno, hazlo.

Gon no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad, sin importar si Killua prefería que no hiciese preguntas.

—¿Soy el primer amigo que ha venido contigo?

—Y también eres mi primer invitado. Si alguien no trae un invitado, se da la oportunidad de traer a más mayordomos. Canary ha podido venir un par de veces, ella era otro niño más con el cual jugar sin tomar el riesgo de acercarnos a extraños. Pero ella no estará aquí este año. A nosotros… —se detuvo, aclarando su garganta— a ellos les está costando trabajo encontrar a gente en la cual confiar para que se queden a administrar la propiedad. Es una pena, había otro cuarto para ellos este año —porque no había forma alguna en que Milluki llevara a algún invitado este año, tampoco. Killua había aprendido a mantener sus chistes internos de cada uno de sus hermanos en su mente para que no se le escaparan una vez que el viaje comenzara y pateara sus caras en unas cuantas ocasiones, por lo menos con sus hermanos mayores.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me habías llevado? —Gon soltó bruscamente, más fuerte de lo que él había intentado hablar. El conductor se desvió por un momento, y él se disculpó apresuradamente.

Killua aún lamentaba que Gon fuera con él al viaje, y que él lo descubriera había sido un accidente.

 

Las tiendas departamentales estaban llenas, posiblemente era uno de los días más ocupados del año, o quizá así era normalmente, no lo sabía. Killua no haría sus propias compras si pudiese evitarlo, pero había olvidado desbloquear el número de Illumi antes de las vacaciones como usualmente hacía, y los mayordomos ya habían ido de compras con las órdenes de cada uno, menos la suya.

El mismo día del viaje familiar recordó que no tenía nada para vestir, por eso arrastró a Gon consigo para compartir su dolor bajo la excusa de "¡tendrás un nuevo atuendo!, !yo invito!"

Tuvo que admitir que había sido un completo y absoluto idiota.

Gon no estaba precisamente entusiasmado con la propuesta, pero él no se había negado a ir con Killua a donde fuera, sin importar si él no quería un nuevo atuendo. Habían ido a la tienda departamental desde muy temprano, pero Killua había hecho paradas improvisadas en todas sus tiendas favoritas. Él odiaba hacer compras con el tiempo limitado, y en su frustración terminó comprando unos cuantos atuendos bastante arriesgados para él, como unos shorts cafés con sus iniciales en la bolsa de atrás. Las iniciales en realidad eran el nombre de la marca, Gon lo había señalado emocionado, provocando que Killua los arrojara dentro del carrito.

Sólo después de obtener el recibo de compras en mano, Killua se dio cuenta de lo vulgar que eran, pero al menos él ya tenía algo para lucir durante su trayecto al viaje. Él fácilmente podría ir a comprar más ropa una vez que estuviera allá, pero no quería que Illumi lo llamara irresponsable e insistía, de nuevo, en que desbloqueara su número.

Killua había adquirido cuatro bolsas de compras con prendas como: shorts nuevos, sandalias, una corbata delgada con un estampado floreado (otra compra impulsiva, a él ni siquiera le gustaba usar corbatas), unos calcetines con un estampado de panda-rana (y de nuevo otra elección que él no hubiese hecho de no haber sido por el entusiasmo de Gon), y un nuevo par de shorts para nadar. Luego fueron a una tienda más modesta para comprar un nuevo atuendo para Gon. A Gon no le gustaba ir de compras a lugares que tenían marcas de diseñadores. Decía que la forma en que alguien gastaba millones de Jenny por un par de jeans le distraía de su propia compra.

Con las multitudes pululando como moscas ebrias y Gon probándose un par de shorts rojos, no vieron el ataque que venía. Estaban atrapados en un ciclo de:

—El color rojo se ve demasiado raro en mí.

—Se te ven bien. ¿Podrías  por favor quitártelos y ponerlos en el carrito?

—Killua, me veo muy raro usando ropa roja.

—Usas el mismo traje todo el tiempo, por supuesto que vas a creer eso.

—No, creo que tal vez… se me ven muy raros.

Hasta que la conversación fue interrumpida por una voz.

—¿Podrías sólo quitártelos? ♥

Inconscientemente y sin permitir que la frase fuese concluida, Killua lanzó un puñetazo en dirección a quien sea que había sido capaz de colarse entre ellos. Esperaba que no se tratara de alguien que él pudiera matar con un golpe.

Por supuesto, resultó ser Hisoka. Killua se lamentó no haber confiado en sus instintos para redirigir su golpe antes de que Hisoka lo esquivara y éste golpeara al aire en vez de a su abdomen, creando una ráfaga de viento que provocó la caída de un estante y le desestabilizó, casi cayendo al suelo.

Killua apenas había tenido tiempo de mantener su balance cuando Hisoka decía exactamente lo que él no había querido decir.

—¿También están de compras por lo de las vacaciones? —sus palabras eran optimistas, felices y con una carga de manipulación. Killua sólo habría necesitado un segundo más de sus bromas pervertidas, el tiempo suficiente para darle la oportunidad de pensar una forma de salirse del terreno peligroso, pero Hisoka estaba a un extravagante paso frente a él, como siempre.

Killua no podía decir nada que no lo hiciera lucir como un niño asustado.

—¿Cuáles vacaciones? —Gon miró directamente a Killua sin dirigirse a Hisoka para nada; tal vez la misma reacción sutil de Killua lo había traicionado, o quizá Gon era así de perspicaz, pero sabía que Hisoka no estaba mintiendo.

—¡Oh, qué cruel, Killua! ¿Quieres decir que no invitaste a tu mejor amigo? ¿No me digas que vas a traer a una chica? Oooh, tu hermano va a estar furioso♣

El resto de la hora la pasaron mirando rápidamente qué ropas podían llevar, Killua estaba haciendo el mayor control de daños posible, y mostrando a Gon el auto que los llevaría. Dios no lo quiera, pero este era un buen indicador de lo que implicaría el resto de la semana: control de daños.

 

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. El peso de Gon sintiéndose traicionado sólo fue superado por el miedo de Killua. Un peso muerto que le aplastaba hasta la orilla en la que se había arrinconado.

—Hisoka va a estar ahí.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Hisoka se invita a sí mismo como el invitado de Illumi cada año. Sin falta. E Illumi por alguna razón incomprensible nunca lo detiene. Ni siquiera parece disfrutar la compañía de Hisoka, ni nadie más lo hace, posiblemente él lo disfruta menos que los demás, pero él nunca dice nada. Tal vez tienen alguna clase de arreglo o quizá a Illumi le importa una mierda.

—Bueno, sí, Hisoka es peligroso y escalofriante —digo Gon— pero dijiste que no hay peleas en el viaje. Así que ¿por qué no me invitaste?

Killua había limitado a Gon con una pregunta, pero esa oportunidad ya había pasado y Killua  no podía excusarse en que Hisoka era un legítimo pervertido con un deseo muy fuerte y extremadamente sórdido por Gon. Específicamente por Gon. Incluso si él decidía soltar todo lo que sabía, Gon no lo tomaría en serio y le haría más mal al decírselo.

Lo que Gon y todo el mundo, fuera de la familia Zoldyck, había presenciado hasta ese punto era meramente una especie de broma del deseo de Hisoka por incomodar a los otros. Sus comentarios, sus gemidos en público, y sus dramas estaban ligados a sus deseos reales, pero sin el verdadero esfuerzo puesto en ellos. Nada cerca de reflejar la verdadera naturaleza pervertida de Hisoka.

Lo que Killua había visto en los años anteriores era el verdadero Hisoka. El Hisoka que no era capaz de explicarle a nadie; el lado de Hisoka con el que no podías casualmente bromear.

 

El año pasado, durante las vacaciones, Killua había ido al cuarto de Illumi y Hisoka en el hotel para decirles que la familia estaba lista para salir a cenar. Illumi atendió a la puerta, asintió y dejó la puerta abierta mientras él retrocedía. Killua estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando Hisoka le llamó por su nombre.

Killua se arrepintió al instante. Hisoka estaba descansando sobre una de las camas, en shorts y claramente no tenía ropa interior.

—Llegas justo a tiempo para mi historia. Le estaba diciendo a Illumi…

Illumi estaba sentado en el pequeño tocador, poniéndose pasadores en su cabeza para mantener su peinado bien colocado. Estaba ignorando a Hisoka, como siempre, pero no hacía nada por detener a Killua de ver al hombre con una enorme erección casi sin ropa.

—El quizá rondaba por los 12 centímetros y no era exactamente lo que yo llamaría un tipo atractivo, pero tenía un cuerpo llamativo que no era demasiado masculino. Tenía el cabello  negro y, oh él tenía unos picos naturales que intensificaba con gel —extendía sus dedos y jactanciosamente sonreía a Killua.

Killua había aparentemente caminado hacia el cuarto mientras que él hablaba de sus aventuras sexuales y la maldita suerte tienía coqueteando. Se giró para salir, pero la voz de Hisoka se volvió más dura y dirigida a él.

—La singular apariencia de su cabello picudo y esos shorts cortos fueron suficientes para hacerme romper sus ropas en un callejón desagradable —dejó escapar un suspiro irregular y Killua se congeló en su lugar— le dije que le llamaría Gon. No estaba en discusión, debía ser un honor.

—No.

—No vas a hacerme enojar —respondió Killua, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando con reclamo a su hermano que seguía haciéndose el tonto.

 Pero Hisoka no dijo nada al respecto. Sus ojos volvieron hacia su cabeza y ya no regresaron a él, Hisoka no estaba buscando una reacción en Killua. Era como si todo fuera genuino. Clavó sus uñas en el poste de la cama, arañándola en tiras de rizadas piezas de madera como si sus dedos todavía recordaran estar tocando piel.

—Él volvió a mirar hacia el bar como si estuviera reconsiderándolo, a pesar de que yo ya estaba dentro de él. Como si él no considerara un honor ser mi Gon durante esa noche —él hizo un largo "mmm" y recorrió su abdomen con una mano.

Los ojos de Killua estaban fijos en los patrones de la alfombra; estaba intentando no imaginar el mundo en el que Hisoka gemía el nombre de Gon en un callejón derruido afuera de un bar. Podía sentir los ojos de Illumi sobre él, y si corría, ahora luciría débil.

Hisoka le explicó a Killua con voz temblorosa que si alguna de sus pequeñas aventuras protestaba por su extraño fetiche, los asesinaría; los estrangularía, apuñalaría y desmembraría, para continuamente sodomizar su cuerpo sin parar.

—El cabello quedó arruinado —Hisoka ya había dejado de hablarle a Illumi. ¿Se hubiese molestado por ser tan gráfico con Illumi como audiencia? Hisoka suspiró con decepción, probablemente así también había suspirado en aquella ocasión durante el acto.

Killua sintió la bilis quemando su garganta.

—Salpiqué algo de su sangre desperdiciada en su cabello y lo transformé en Un Altar de Gon —había acuñado un término para ello—. Sólo el verdadero y dulce Gon puede lograr salvarse de ser retenido por mí. Una pena, en serio. Nadie tendría que morir si él me tomara en serio —¿cuántos hombres habían muerto después de haberle dicho a un hombre extraño que no les llamara "Gon"?

Su cuerpo y dedos reflejaron sus memorias, los ojos casi cerrados, alejándose en sus propios recuerdos. Killua no dejaba de pensar la reacción que Gon podría tener si él descubriera esos pobres hombres muertos.

—Ahora, si tuviera a la auténtica manzana en la palma de mis manos…

Técnicamente esta no era una violación a las reglas vacacionales de familia. De cualquier modo sólo él e Illumi lo estaban escuchando, era lo suficiente controversial y probablemente Illumi debió haberlo detenido, pero no ocurrió. Illumi nunca dejaba de ver a Killua con la cara impasible y relajada, buscando alguna expresión de la cual sacar ventaja. Algún momento en el que pudiera saltar y "salvarlo" de las enfermas fantasías de Hisoka. Tan pronto como Killua se permitiera mostrar molestia, él callaría a Hisoka, pero no lo haría antes. Sin una pérdida de control Killua no podría reclamar que estaba hablando de algún tema controversial que debía ser prohibido, pero se negaba a darles a los dos la satisfacción de verlo asustado y asqueado.

Killua había tenido que mantener su rostro inexpresivo hasta lograr alejarse de ellos. De inmediato vomitaría.

 

—Cuando mi hermano y Hisoka están juntos son intolerables —explicó Killua.

—Pero…

—Déjame terminar —añadió rápidamente Killua—. Yo estaba, ah… temía que ellos dijeran algo vergonzoso sobre mí. Mostrarte mis fotos de bebé, cosas como esa. Hisoka ha estado yendo a estos viajes por años, tiene algo de material para manipular las cosas a su antojo.

Gon pensó en esto con atención, su sonrisa fue reapareciendo lentamente.

—Oh, Killua, eres realmente sensible, ¿eras gordito de bebé o algo así?

—¡Saca esa palabra de tu cerebro antes de que lleguemos! —Killua sonrió ante la risa de Gon, intentando mantener firme su compostura.

Durmieron en el carro, despertaron, comieron y se detuvieron para que Gon pudiera orinar. Faltaba una hora más antes de que pudieran llegar y abordar un dirigible. Habían perdido el jet privado que el resto de la familia había tomado porque Gon se detuvo a convencer al cajero de escanear sus short rojos mientras los traía puestos. ¿Hisoka también había perdido el Jet? Killua estaría agradecido de que los tres no estuvieran atrapados viajando juntos.

Ahora que Killua lo pensaba, el plan original había sido volver a la montaña Kukuro y sentarse junto a Alluka en el jet. Esta serían las primeras vacaciones familiares de Alluka desde que él había sido considerado una amenaza de nivel menor cuando Killua estaba alrededor. Él y Killua habían estado entrenando duro para controlar su otra mitad, y por lo menos habían convencido a la otra parte de no aparecer cuando Killua no estaba cerca.

Alluka había estado muy emocionado por ir y pasar todo tiempo con ellos en el viaje, juntos. Ahora Gon había aparecido y Killua no se sentaría con él durante el viaje. Tendría que disculparse como un loco con su hermano favorito y comprarle una nueva muñeca. Incluso si era el cumpleaños de Killua, Alluka no lo dejaría huir del anzuelo tan fácil.

Tuvieron una cena completa durante el dirigible, y Gon preguntó entre bocados a dónde irían este año para estas vacaciones. Killua suspiró y calmadamente explicó a Gon que debió haber escuchado las reglas. Gon se rió de ese modo en el que hacía que Killua también quisiera ahogarlo o darle lo que sea que estuviera pidiendo. No había manera conveniente de manejarlo, así que Killua se rindió y le pasó alguna otra comida que él no había pedido y Gon con una estúpida sonrisa aceptó.

—Vamos a ir a la isla Zanzan. Es una pequeña isla, sólo un poco más grande que la isla Ballena, y conocida por sus atracciones. Un enorme parque temático, un parque acuático, un distrito comercial, eventos de Nen, conciertos… ¡la isla entera es genial! Cada año alternamos quien va a elegir a dónde ir desde el mayor hasta el menor. Este año era mi turno, porque es mi cumpleaños. La fecha en la que vamos también cambia. Usualmente lo planeamos durante el cumpleaños del que le toca elegir ese año. Elegí Zanzan la vez pasada que fue mi turno, pero estaba muy chico para disfrutar de verdad todo. ¡Que me toque elegir después de Milluki ayuda, ya que nadie se queja al compararlo con el año pasado!

Gon parecía que iba a ahogarse o a llorar.

—Olvidé que mañana era tu cumpleaños, Killua, ¡lo siento!, ¡no traje un regalo para ti!

—No te preocupes por eso, ninguno de mis hermanos tampoco trajo regalos. Solemos ir de compras al lugar donde vacacionamos. Es más fácil de ese modo, y las cosas son diferentes de lo que encontrarás en las tiendas cerca de nuestras casas —Killua arrugó la nariz con disgusto— tuve que comprar una figura de una mujer en bikini con el cabello rosado, el año pasado. Tenía unas tetas enormes, y estaba bastante cara. Comprarnos regalos detiene a nuestros padres de sermonearnos sobre que tenemos que ser buenos el uno con el otro durante el resto del año.

—Tener hermanos parece interesante.

—Es una forma de describirlo, supongo.

 

El viaje en el dirigible fue rápido, ya que no viajaban en más en un auto estrecho, y al fin aterrizaron. En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del dirigible, Gon vio a los siete miembros de la familia Zoldyck esperándoles al final de la pista. Irreal e intimidante no serían las palabras para describirlo. Parados junto a ellos estaban los mayordomos y Hisoka. Parecía como si fueran peleadores poderosos esperando a que empezara un torneo.

Hisoka envió besos en dirección a Gon, luego se inclinó y susurró algo en el oído de Illumi con una expresión que Gon no pudo interpretar. La expresión de Illumi permaneció inexpresiva como siempre, pero él movió su mirada de Killua a Gon. Hisoka volvió a lanzar dramáticos gestos con las manos como si nunca se hubiera detenido.

Gon no los había visto a ellos dos juntos en el mismo lugar desde el examen del Hunter, pero la forma en la que ellos compartían espacio repelía al resto de su burbuja. No podía llamarlos amigos. Killua le había corregido en eso, tanto como Illumi había corregido a Killua en eso, tantas veces como Hisoka había insistido que ellos lo eran. Gon no sabía que eran ellos, pero su presencia como un todo era doblemente más mortal e inquietante al estar sincronizados. En el momento en el que Gon le devolvió la mirada a Illumi, sus ojos negros volvieron de vuelta a Killua.

Más allá del grupo se alzaba un gran hotel: un edificio de aspecto híbrido que parecía tanto industrial como rústico, con vapor rosa detrás y Gon dejó salir una repentina exclamación.

—¡Killua, son aguas termales!

Killua, lo suficiente sorprendido como para alentar el paso, caminó junto a Gon y le dio una sonrisa genuina. Su estómago se había quedado un poco más quieto en comparación a la mañana, después de ver lo emocionado que Gon estaba.

—Olvidé mencionarlo, siempre nos quedamos en éste hotel cuando visitamos Zanzan. Está sobre unas aguas termales y es lo mejor después de haber estado todo el día en el parque temático.

—Hola, Gon. Soy el padre de Killua, Silva —el imponente hombre, vestido en sandalias y una playera blanca holgada, sosteniendo la mano de Gon para saludarle. El rostro de Killua se retorció de dolor. Era irreal y vergonzoso escuchar a su padre decir el nombre de Gon de ese modo, el peor modo de formalidad forzada. Su viejo lucía incómodo con su mano extendida.

Killua se salvó de una segunda vergüenza dando un paso entre ellos y tocando la enorme mano de su padre.

—Gracias papá, ya lo tengo cubierto. Gon, este enorme tipo es mi padre, la mujer es mi mamá. Tú ya habías visto a mi abuelo antes, y ya habías conocido a Alluka y a Illumi —Alluka saludó con la mano a Gon, mostrando sus uñas rosadas— el go… mi otro hermano mayor es Milluki, y el del kimono es Kalluto —Killua dio un fuerte suspiro.

Gon saludó de lejos, abrió su boca y para decir "hola" a todos, pero Killua lo interrumpió.

—¿Podemos sólo entrar ahora? —sin esperar, Killua giró sobre un pie y se dirigió rápidamente al hotel.

Gon estaba todavía mirando a aquellos que no conocía, tratando de recordar sus nombres con las historias que Killua le había dicho sobre ellos en el pasado. Killua parecía nervioso, estar rodeado de su familia le alteraba. Era una familia grande, Gon no podía decir exactamente que comprendía el sentimiento.

El chico que le habían presentado como Kalluto lo miró por unos momentos más que el resto. Él ya había escuchado el nombre de Kalluto antes, pero Killua había pasado inadvertida la parte sobre sus largas pestañas y kimono; todos los hermanos de Killua eran intimidantemente lindos, bueno, casi todos.

Todos tomaron la señal y siguieron a Killua, dejando a Gon rezagado con sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si Killua era siempre tan autoritario con su familia o si esto era por causa de su cumpleaños. No parecía el tipo de persona que cambiaba su actitud en sus cumpleaños. Gon sintió sus piernas débiles por haber estado sentado por tanto tiempo, y sus tenis no le ayudaban, caminó arrastrando los pies detrás de todos.

A excepción de Hisoka. Él se había apartado del grupo para mantener el paso con él.

—Fue grosero de parte de Killua haberme dejado fuera.

—Ya te conozco —contestó Gon. Observó a Illumi, que seguía moviendo su cabello para mirar a Hisoka, obviamente consciente de su distancia de él. Parecía que Illumi era muy estricto con la regla de no dejar solo a su invitado.

—Aunque no tan íntimamente como yo quisiera.

Gon gruño. El viaje había sido demasiado largo para él como para ser el alivio de la aburrición de Hisoka.

—Y creo que los short rojos se te ven bien.

Gon no se molestó en responder. Empezó a medio-trotar y dejó a Hisoka atrás.

Un segundo pensamiento apareció y se apartó de vuelta.

—Hisoka, ¿tienes alguna foto de Killua cuando era bebé?

—¿Eh? Moriría por saber de dónde vino esa pregunta. Pero no, me temo que no, ¿harás alguna oferta? Espero que me des un trato justo.

Gon sacudió su cabeza.

—No, tampoco tengo nada de eso. Killua pensaba que tú podrías tener. Él estará muy contento de saber que no tienes nada para amenazarlo, después de todo, ¡nos vemos! —y con eso corrió para acercarse a Killua, junto a las puertas del hotel.

—Nunca dije que no tuviera nada para amenazar. Deberías saber terminar las conversaciones que empiezas, pequeño grosero. ♠

 


	2. City Lights

Los cuartos del hotel eran más grandes que los de la Torre Celestial —más bien como suites— con una cocina pequeña, y una sala con un diseño equilibrado.  El _chaise lounge_ rojo hacía juego con el sofá de dos plazas y la mesa para café, todo en un arreglo semicircular frente a una televisión delgada. La televisión estaba colocada sobre una sorprendente pared que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, toda hecha de vidrio. La vista desde el séptimo piso era enorme, y bien calculada, para resaltar la estética del cuarto. La ventana y la magnífica vista eran humildes en comparación a lo costoso que todo lucía, como si fuera natural tener tanta elegancia en un hotel.

Deseando más que nada, correr a ir a asomarse a la ventana, Gon tuvo que detenerse a debatir con uno de los mayordomos antes de que éste desempacara sus cosas por él. A él no le gustaba que alguien más guardara sus cosas, a excepción de su tía Mito. Mientras que otro mayordomo arreglaba las cosas de Killua en un closet y colocaba sus comidas favoritas en los gabinetes de la cocina, Killua se detuvo a mirar por la ventana, ignorando a los mayordomos mientras que atendían sus deberes.

—No, gracias —Gon dijo por tercera vez. Le preocupaba ser grosero, su tía Mito lo había educado para ser tercamente autosuficiente, pero definitivamente no grosero. Para el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su voz estaba sonando irritable, el mayordomo ya se había ido, después de hacer una reverencia y disculparse. La bolsa de Gon se sintió más pesada por la culpa. Hizo una nota mental de averiguar el nombre del mayordomo para disculparse después.

Gon se preguntaba quién más estaría en su cuarto, no podía imaginar a ningún Zoldyck en pijama, acomodándose entre las cobijas o bajando la guardia. ¿Los Zoldyck dormían con los ojos abiertos? Gon decidió que, por lo menos, Illumí sí lo hacía. Sus ojos probablemente tenían recubierta como la de los peces o un segundo párpado como los lagartos. Lentamente volteó a ver a los ojos de Illumi, sin pensar que esa acción no era precisamente casual. Vio al grupo de Zoldycks a medio pasillo, Illumi y Hisoka habían entrado a una habitación junto a la de ellos.

Debió haber sabido que las comodidades se volverían una exageración tras otra. La familia Zoldyck estaba construida a base de exageraciones. Ese era su estilo de vida y trabajo, debía ser un todo o nada.

Gon había pensado, la primera vez que vio la Torre Celestial, que sería el lugar más grandioso que vería jamás, luego había llegado a ese lugar, subiendo de categoría, durmiendo en camas enormes, y entrado en ese espacio amplío. Al momento fue alucinante. Se había sentido como un campesino que nunca había pensado que tales lujos pudieran existir, especialmente junto a Killua, quien había estado en esos lugares antes.

Luego había visto la casa de los Zoldyck. Curiosamente, en ese momento, pensó que se trataba de un lugar irreal. Especialmente bajo esas circunstancias, había sido como un último nivel en un videojuego. Él no había visto dónde vivía la familia o qué tipo de vida acostumbraban llevar, pero en cuanto terminaron y dejaron ir a Killua, lo olvidó por completo, como si hubiese sido un sueño de un lugar extraño del que habían escapado antes de despertar.

Pero ahora que podía ver a su enorme familia de cerca, y todas las cosas a las que Killua acostumbraba tener; esa habitación lo forzaba a enfrentar esa realidad hasta hundirse en ella, y eso que sólo se trataban de lujos vacacionales, nada cercano a como ellos vivían diariamente en la montaña.

Y no era que é fuese un campesino, sino que los Zoldyck eran demasiado diferentes, a un nivel incomprensible. Al final lidiaría con lo que fuera que viniera, como usualmente hacía.

El mayordomo pasó junto a él y dio una reverencia antes de irse. Gon le gritó— ¡gracias! —y el hombre se detuvo en el pasillo, se dio la vuelta e hizo otra reverencia.

—Es mejor no hacer eso —explicó Killua— quedarás atrapado en un ciclo de cordialidad.

Gon suspiró exageradamente y se acercó a Killua para observar por la ventana.

—Todavía no me acostumbro…

Sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente, como si alguien le hubiese presionado un botón de pausa. Su bolsa pequeña había caído al suelo.

—Debido a que hay vapor saliendo de las aguas termales al otro extremo, estas ventanas sólo están de este lado del hotel, hacia la ciudad. ¡Son difíciles de conseguir, pero valen la pena!

Illumi insistía en que, cuando fuera posible, él estuviese cerca de una fuente termal, gracias a que se había acostumbrado a tener una en la montaña, pero Killua optó por no mencionarlo. Gon todavía no sabía que ellos tenían unas aguas termales en casa, era mejor no decirlo y no parecer como un niño rico.

Killua miró a Gon para ver si él estaba impresionado; no se esperaba esa enorme y real sonrisa. Su boca se había abierto de asombro, podía ver sus dientes de lo intenso de su sonrisa. El resto de la explicación de Killua se perdió en lo profundo de su garganta.

La cara de Gon estuvo iluminada por la luz natural de la puesta del sol, y después por las pálidas luces de la ciudad. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado mirando la ciudad? Gon no había hecho ningún movimiento, de igual modo Killua estaba quieto. Había sido un idiota por haber intentado mantener a Gon lejos. Killua manejaría cualquier cosa que apareciera, por el bienestar de Gon. Después de todo, su amigo disfrutaba estas cosas más que él.

Killua falló al intentar alejar su mirada de Gon antes de que este se volteara a verlo y su rostro enrojeció.

—Es maravilloso, Killua.

El albino recuperó la compostura que aun no había arrojado por la ventana.

—Sí, oh, si miras de cerca, justo ahí —Killua señaló de modo que Gon se detuvo a mirar— podrás ver la enorme montaña rusa del parque temático, ¿ves esas luces rojas y azules?

—¡Sí, las veo!

—¡Vamos a subirnos antes de que la semana termine! Entonces, por qué no dejamos tus cosas listas, ordenamos un servicio al cuarto y jugamos videojuegos.

La puerta sonó. Killua la abrió y fue arrojado al suelo por un pequeño e inesperado cuerpo. Alluka hundió su rostro en el cuello de Killua y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de jalar un mechón de cabello blanco. Cuando Killua dejó salir una queja de dolor, Alluka dijo:

—¡Eso es por no sentarte junto a mí en el dirigible!

Alluka se sentó en su estómago y se negó a levantarse, la pijama rosa se le levantó por las rodillas, mostrando unas calcetas con pequeños cascabeles. Saludó cariñosamente a Gon, pero continuó presionando las costillas de Killua con las rodillas.

—¡El dolor es la única forma en que este tontito aprende, Gon!  —dijo felizmente—, ¡recuerda eso!

—Fue mi culpa que él no pudiera ir contigo, Alluka —Gon agitó su cabello y escuchó los cascabeles un poco fuerte.

—¡No, es no! Él debió haberte invitado, en primer lugar, ¡es su culpa!

_«Oh aquí vamos de nuevo»._

—Supongo que es verdad, pero a él le preocupaba que Hisoka me mostrara fotos vergonzosas suyas de cuando era bebé.

Una pequeña uña tocó sus labios pensativamente.

—Mmm… ¿Fotos vergonzosas?, ¿fotos de él bañándose?

—Espero que Hisoka no tenga nada de eso.

—¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

—¡El no tiene, pero yo sí!

—Espera… ¿Qué?

—¿En dónde crees que guardan todas nuestras fotos viejas y recuerdos familiares? ¡En el cuarto más vigilado de la mansión! Supongo que querían darme algo para hacer, pero ¡Ah!, no debería hablar sobre eso. Vamos a decir que Killua tiene el trasero más pálido que he visto. ¡Es cegador! —Se rio y finalmente brincó con un tintineo. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con una diadema por tanto su cara estaba visible, y su nariz se arrugaba cuando sonreía.

Gon estaba impresionado.

 —¡Quiero ver!

Killua se levantó, pero para ese punto, sabía que hablaría con una pared.

—¿No puedo opinar de esto?

—Vas a tener que darme algo del mismo valor o información a cambio —contesto Alluka.

—Probablemente pueda encontrar algo… vamos a ver...

Killua no iba a sentarse en el suelo y dejarlos intercambiar secretos enfrente de sus narices.

—¿No deberías irte con Kalluto? Lo dejaste sólo en el cuarto y-

—¡No intentes deshacerte de mí de nuevo, hermano! —Alluka le guiñó a Gon y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pijama— Tendremos esta conversación más tarde, así él no podrá interferir. Además, Kalluto ya está durmiendo. Él quería que también me durmiera temprano, pero quería decirles mis reclamaciones —caminando hacia la cama, se acostó boca abajo antes de darse la vuelta y mirar al techo— ¡Mientras estoy aquí deberíamos jugar videojuegos!

Killua y él definitivamente eran hermanos.

—Estábamos a punto de de ordenar el servicio a cuarto y abrir algunos juegos viejos y horrendos que encontramos debajo de su cama —dijo Gon, tomando el menú que estaba a un lado del estante—, ¡deberías unírtenos!, Killua, ven y llama al servicio a cuarto.

Killua tomó el teléfono y le lanzó a Gon una mirada por darle órdenes tan despreocupadamente, pero supuso que era debido a la influencia de Alluka. Cuando los dos estaban juntos era una de dos: o estaban sobre Killua sin misericordia, o se dormían sosteniendo las manos del albino; no había un punto medio, pero por lo menos ellos se llevaban bien. Eso era más de lo que podría decir de la compatibilidad de Gon cualquier otro miembro de su familia.

Solo fue una pizza y dos videojuegos cuando Alluka se recostó en su brazo, babeando y cayendo sobre su regazo, un bulto rosa de peso muerto. «No estaba nada cansado», había dicho Alluka. Killua sonrió y levantó al chico con facilidad, llevándolo a su cuarto. Casi lo despertó para que fuera a lavarse los dientes pero temía que Alluka volviera a batallar para dormirse y quisiera regresar al cuarto con ellos. Lo puso sobre la cama, y miró brevemente hacia la dirección de Kalluto antes de cerrar la puerta.

Para el momento en que volvió a su habitación con Gon, su amigo había abierto un paquete de galletas y hecho un nido en el suelo. Saludó a Killua y dijo—: ¡wow, este juego realmente apesta!

Los chicos no se habían relajado por un largo tiempo. No había sido evidente que habían estado yendo a la deriva —de un lugar a otro, de una meta a otra— siempre trabajando en algo, ahorrando por algo, entrenando para algo; hasta ahora.

Ahora no había nada que hacer más que ordenar tanta comida como quisieran y descansar en camisetas de tirantes y bóxers. Con tantos Zoldycks alrededor no había preocupación por un ataque externo. Killua estaba un poco nervioso, tal vez era demasiado descuidado de su parte desnudarse y bajar la guardia por completo. Después de tener la comida, la puerta del cuarto quedó bien asegurada.

Su estúpido hermano o Hisoka no intentarían algo tan rápido. Sabían que era mejor probar los límites de las reglas hasta la última parte de la semana. Además, probablemente ellos estarían ocupados follando.

¿Por qué había pensado en eso?

Ugh. Él lo había pensado antes de que ocurriera, pero nunca lo había considerado. Incluso, hace un año, estando afuera del cuarto de ellos, Hisoka había dañado un mueble y eyaculado en sus pantalones. Killua no lo había considerado una prueba legítima. Illumi no se había esforzado por lucir sorprendido, él definitivamente había visto a Hisoka en ese estado antes. Killua había sacado de su mente la inapropiada indiferencia de su hermano. No obstante, esa indiferencia fácilmente significaba más de lo que él daba crédito. En solo un año, a partir de la desobediencia de Illumi a sus padres en el asunto de Alluka, la importancia de las cosas a las que Illumi permanecía indiferente se había vuelto significante. Él no era simplemente una extensión de sus padres, después de todo. Había una muy real, casi segura, oportunidad de que Hisoka e Illumi hubiesen tenido sexo. Habían tenido sexo en el cuarto de Illumi en la montaña; habían tenido sexo en éstas vacaciones a unos cuantos cuartos lejos del resto de la familia; era un pensamiento perturbador que Killua no podía dejar ir.

Maldita adolescencia.

No podía imaginar a su hermano teniendo sexo, y no del mismo modo en que no podía imaginar a Milluki teniendo sexo. Milluki era físicamente indeseable y desagradable, y su hermano —incluso sin su obsesión por las mujeres del anime y no salir nunca de casa—, Killua no podía imaginarlo teniendo sexo. Pero él podía reconocer objetivamente la posibilidad de que Milluki siendo un adulto que haría algo con alguien algún día. No sería extraño bajo ese contexto, aunque seguiría siendo desagradable.

Sin embargo Illumi era, bueno, considerablemente lo opuesto de lo que pensaba de Milluki. Illumi lucía, desde todos los puntos de vista objetivos, nada mal físicamente hablando. Era bien arreglado, quizá demasiado, y bien ejercitado, pero su personalidad hacía que Killua fuera incapaz de reconocer que él era un adulto que podía tener sexo. Requería mucha intimidad, pasión y habilidad para deshacerse del orgullo. Él no podía imaginar a Illumi desnudo con el propósito de exponerse a sí mismo para alguien. Su hermano era todo orgullo, compostura y eficiencia.

Nunca se comprometería con nada de lo que Hisoka quisiera con él y, Hisoka, ciertamente, no parecía la clase de persona que desperdiciaría toda la pasión por una aburrida, mutuamente benéfico por la menor humillación posible. El no era un hombre de pocas luces.

Pero había la posibilidad de que ellos hubiesen hecho algo como eso. El hombre con el que su hermano frecuentemente compartía cuartos era Hisoka, quien estaba constantemente coqueteando con su hermano y sexualmente se encendía por las personas con las que tenía amor; hombres hermosos y poderosos, o chicos jóvenes. 

A menos que el coqueteo de Hisoka con Illumi fuera sólo una fachada que nunca había ido más allá. Killua nunca había visto a Hisoka hablar o revelar cualquier clase de deseo por Illumi similar al que sentía por Gon; pero si era una farsa, Hisoka seguramente se habría aburrido de la indiferencia de Illumi y acabado con la actuación. No había mucho qué pensar, ¿o sí?

Hisoka era incorregible. Illumi no podría haber evitado cada avance que tuviera en sus juegos, sin duda, intentos interminables. Ellos no podían cohabitar en un espacio sin haber acordado algo. Pero no había manera en que su hermano hubiese dejado al payaso hacerle cosas.

—¿Killua?, ¿estás bien?

Killua despejó sus pensamientos, que habían llegado demasiado lejos, a tiempo para que Gon tomara un puñado de frituras y las llevara de golpe a la boca de Killua. Las frituras cayeron en el escote de la camiseta de tirantes de Killua, mientras que la risa de Gon retumbaba en su oído. Killua dio un brinco hacia atrás y trató de sacudir las migajas de su ropa, escuchando que Gon se burlaba de verlo batallar. Killua lo empujó y ambos se doblaron de risa justo encima de la pila de juegos que estaban en el suelo. Las paredes eran gruesas, diferentes a los moteles que usaban en el pasado, y no se preocupaban por controlar el volumen. Se sentía bien dejarse llevar.

—Sería mejor que vayamos a la cama. Probablemente nos dirigiremos a la ciudad desde temprano, para que todos puedan comprarme regalos —dijo Killua.

Su estómago había empezado a doler por toda la comida chatarra; estaba cansado, lo que empeoraba su condición. Se dejó caer en una de las enormes camas, gateando hasta las almohadas y acomodándose  en las cobijas.

 —Creo que tengo todavía tengo migajas en mi ropa, imbécil —dijo Killua, lo suficiente fuerte para que Gon pudiera oírlo desde la otra cama. Gon se burló y Killua abrió sus ojos para ver que las luces ya habían sido apagadas.

—Killua —Gon le llamó, adelantándose a Killua—, la otra cama está al otro lado del cuarto y es muy grande, vacía y fría… no te importa, ¿cierto? No puedo manejar tanto espacio vacío. ¡Además, esta está más cerca de la ventana y yo quiero apreciar la vista mientras me quedo dormido!

A Killua definitivamente le importaba. Era muy difícil para él procesar lo que esto significaba o si ya eran demasiado viejos para esto, especialmente cuando era innecesario. Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para que su cerebro lo procesara. No le importaba tanto como debería; ni siquiera tenía la suficiente energía como para preguntarse si estaba sobre-pensando, y en lugar de eso se conformó con un “buenas noches, Gon”.


	3. Illumi's Nose

Killua despertó con la luz de sol alumbrando su cara. Recordó que Gon estaba dormido junto a él, y simultáneamente descubrió había despertado con una erección. Se le puso la piel de gallina por el susto, y volteó a asegurarse de que Gon continuase dormido. Por lo menos tenía la ventaja natural de controlarse en esos aspectos de la adolescencia y casi siempre despertaba antes que su amigo. Todavía podía sentir las migajas crujiendo en la cama. No quería otra cosa más que deslizarse fuera de la cama a tomar un baño antes de que el sol despertase también a su invitado.

Tan pronto como removió las cobijas de sus piernas, una sombra se cruzó, bloqueando la luz que estaba por darle a alumbrar a Gon y Killua abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño Killua! ♥

Killua había estado equivocado. Hisoka sabía bien que era mejor no empezar con las provocaciones tan pronto en el viaje.

—¡Gon, despierta!

Pero Gon estaba profundamente dormido. Hisoka se inclinó hacia abajo, no llevaba maquillaje y su cabello le estorbaba en los ojos, así que lo peinó hacia atrás. Mirando fijamente hacia la figura de Killua, se rió levantando las cejas.

—Oh, vaya, parece que alguien ya sabe que es su cumpleaños.

La cara de Killua enrojeció, pero lo que le sucedía Gon era más importante. Ni siquiera Gon seguiría dormido después de escuchar la voz de Hisoka a tal proximidad. Killua activó su _Gyo_ y vio que el _Bungee Gum_ estaba tapando los oídos de su amigo. Antes de que pudiese sacudirlo para que despertase, sintió una mano en su pecho, luego en su estómago y después sus bóxers fueron bajados en un segundo.

Illumi le sonrió brevemente desde su lado de la cama, Killua se giró para golpear su mano, tan pronto como sintió que ésta tomaba su entrepierna, pero Illumi atrapó su muñeca.

—Killu, esa es una mala idea. Si te mueves demasiado, tu pequeño invitado se despertará.

—¿Por qué carajos estás haciendo esto? —Killua susurró, mirando hacia Gon nerviosamente.

—No necesitas susurrar, él no puede escuchar nada —y dicho eso, liberó la mano de Killua, como si lo retara a intentar algo.

Los nervios de Killua y la mano de su hermano no ayudaban a mitigar la humillante exposición a la que era sometido. El aire en sus muslos y su estómago lo hacían temblar. Y habló intentando distraerse:

—Por favor, Illumi. Ah, ¡déjame ir! Vamos, es muy pronto para que empieces con tu mierda —muy temprano en la mañana y muy pronto para el viaje.

Los dedos de Illumi se sentían fríos y suaves, como siempre, gracias a su hábitos de manicure. El sudor empezó a deslizarse por la espalda de Killua.

—No estoy empezando una pelea, Killu. Si tú eliges lastimarme en represalia, está bien, eso depende de ti —sonaba como si estuviese intentando que Killua se pelease con él, pero Killua lo sabía muy bien. Esta era la manera en que Illumi era con él. Si estaba intentando humillar a Killua o darse a sí mismo un satisfacción perversa, era un misterio. Pero sus intenciones no eran tan puras como querer empezar una pelea para forzarlo a romper las reglas de la familia. Killua hubiese deseado que sus intenciones fueran así de simples.

Illumi apretó su agarre para dar énfasis a su punto. Su expresión lucía exactamente igual a cuando él hacía algo normal como leer un libro. Killua no comprendía cómo es que él podía permanecer implacable, su propio rostro estaba ardiendo y se encontró a sí mismo mordiéndose el labio.

—No me quejaría —Hisoka entrecerró sus ojos como si lo imaginara, inclinándose hacia la cabecera, cerca de Gon. Observaba la mano de Illumi moviéndose como si estuviese esperando su turno. Él no se quejaría si estuviese en el lugar de Killua y tampoco se quejaría si Killua empezara una pelea.

—¿Por qué… por qué demonios él está aquí? —se estaba volviendo más difícil hablar conforme se le iba el aliento.

—¿Mm?, no hables como si yo no estuviese aquí; estoy en mi deber con Gon, mi asunto favorito.♣

Illumi habló antes de que él pudiera continuar quejándose.

—Él se está asegurando de que el chico no pueda escuchar nada, y en caso de que él despierte, Hisoka hará un control de daños —Killua quiso protestar, pero Illumi lo interrumpió masturbándolo para que él no pudiese hablar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Killua mientras decía—: obviamente por tu propio bien. No nos importa si él despierta y ve esto.

Eso definitivamente silenció a Killua. Eso, y que su hermano, saltándose todas las formalidades, procedió a meter todo su miembro en la boca. Ciertamente ésta era una característica en él —de no perder el tiempo— pero esta intensidad era casi desesperante.

No era sorprendente, Killua pensaba, que un pervertido como él no pudiese contenerse un solo año de poner sus manos en su hermano menor. Las vacaciones pasadas habían sido iguales. Era perturbador cómo Killua se había acostumbrado a ello, pero era estimulante y vertiginoso al mismo tiempo.

No es que pudiera exactamente evitarlo a este punto sin arriesgarse a consecuencias peores. Era la primera vez que Hisoka estaba con ellos en el cuarto, y la idea hacía que se le estómago, pero era difícil decir por qué exactamente.

Killua deseaba poder decirle a Hisoka que se fuera a la mierda, o que por lo menos dejara de observarlo, pero sus ojos se cerraron; era la única forma en que él podía evitar llorar enfrente del idiota. Hacía lo posible para no fallar en eso.

—Y no pondré ni un solo dedo en Gon, no te preocupes.♠

Sabía que Illumi tampoco lo dejaría tocarlo. Arruinaría la frágil confianza que Killua tenía en las prioridades de Illumi.

Las manos de Killua se cerraron en puños temblorosos mientras intentaba mantener su cuerpo quieto. Nunca se había dado cuenta cuán difícil era contener sus impulsos cuando su despreciable hermano le hacía algo así. Nunca antes había necesitado pensar en sus acciones: su voz, movimientos y rostro, eran imposibles de dominar.

Illumi volvió a apartarse, provocando que el aire enfriara la saliva de su pene, y Killua de pronto movió sus caderas, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la cama se moviese. No pudo evitar jadear mientras veía hacia Gon de nuevo, encontrándose con la horrenda sonrisa de Hisoka en su visión perimetral. Gon seguía dormido cuando Illumi volvió a bajar.

Un sonido corto vibró en el fondo de la garganta de Illumi, su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás rápidamente y Killua maldijo en voz alta. El cabello de Illumi se sacudió alrededor con sus movimientos; mechones de largo cabello hacían cosquillas en los muslos de Killua y acariciaban su estómago, contra la piel de Killua el cabello oscuro contrastaba con el tono claro de su cuerpo. El cabello de Illumi se sentía como una cascada en las muslos de Killua y se agolpaba entre sus piernas. Al igual que las blancas sábanas y los pantalones de Illumi, no había tonos grises entre ellos, sólo la complejidad del blanco y negro que se negaba a comprometerlos.

El cuerpo de Killua olvidó como hablar a su favor, ante la manera en que Illumi le daba sexo oral.

Un choque de electricidad tronó en el aire. No podía evitar mantener su erección separada de su Nen cuando era así de intenso. Jodería todo y despertaría a Gon con sus movimientos desesperados o algún choque eléctrico.

Illumi fijó sus caderas a la cama, con los sus dedos clavándose en el hueso pélvico de Killua y esto hizo que su voz saliera con más fuerza e intensidad. La humillación de escuchar su propia voz rompiendo en gemidos a punto de terminar, las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos; su mano se movió por su propia cuenta y agarró un puñado del cabello de Illumi, como si fuese la cosa más natural, y presionó la cabeza de su hermano hacia abajo mientras se venía.

La nariz de Illumi fue empujada contra la pelvis y cuando lo dejó ir pudo sentir cuan fuerte había aplastado su nariz, ¿En qué momento había sacado sus garras? Unos cuantos cabellos negros estaban enredados entre los dedos de Killua, pero no tenía la energía para limpiarse.

Fue culpa de Illumi, pero era humillante haber tenido que usar tanta fuerza para obligarlo a tener un orgasmo como él quería. Sus garras y electricidad lo habían traicionado. No podía esconder cuánto se había reprimido todo este tiempo. Illumi levantó su cabeza luciendo su nariz sangrante, así como su irritante mirada de satisfacción.

Una pequeña mancha de sangre apareció, dejando otro recordatorio de que él tendría que tomar un baño. Illumi corrió un dedo por su nariz, limpiándose; el movimiento sacudió los vellos de Killua, haciendo que se tensara, provocándole escalofríos.

Cuando Illumi se puso de pie, el frío entre las piernas y caderas de Killua le recordaron que ya no tenía un cuerpo cálido entre ellas. Con los ojos al nivel de su cintura, Killua notó que Illumi tenía una evidente erección entre sus pantalones. Por alguna razón esto lo sorprendió. Era irreal pensar que él nunca había puesto atención en tal evidente cosa. Pero tampoco quería pensar en la manera en que él afectaba a su hermano. Contuvo el aliento, no se había dado cuenta de cuán sediento estaba, y dijo—: ahora vete.

Hisoka silbó, como si estuviese mirando un espectáculo.

—Qué frío. Cuán sereno, de seguro él simplemente irá a limpiarse.

—Casi igual que tú —Illumi bromeó ignorando a Killua, el cual estaba vergonzosamente acomodándose los bóxers y lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

—Mm, cierto. Pero yo no estaría de ese modo si fuera mi precioso hermano mayor el que me lo chupase.

—¡Largo!

—Feliz cumpleaños, Killu.

—Púdrete.

—Muy bien, ustedes dos, no quiero sentarme aquí y quedar fuera de nuevo, ahora voy a remover el _Bungee Gum_ del príncipe manzana durmiente —puso un largo y pálido dedo en sus labios— _shhh_ ♥

Hisoka e Illumi salieron como si regresaran de un paseo matutino.

Killua  se dejó caer de espaldas, completamente agitado y exhausto, a pesar de que acababa de levantarse. La estática todavía no se disipaba del cuarto y pudo sentir el aire entre sus piernas temblorosas. No podía levantarse para ir a ducharse, aunque quisiera. Tal vez debería regresar a dormir.

Suspiró profundamente y escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

Apenas hubo una pequeña duda antes de que la puerta se abriera, y Hisoka e Illumi entraron aunque ellos apenas habían salido. Esta vez traían un pastel.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!♦ — Hisoka dijo en voz alta, mirando a Gon sentándose y tallándose los ojos. Killua apenas había tenido tiempo para que su erección se bajara, no quería otra cosa más que herir nuevamente la nariz de su hermano.

Pero Gon sonrió.

—¡Wow!, ¡ustedes son geniales! Killua no creía que alguien le hubiese comprado algo por su cumpleaños —miró a Killua, recibiendo una sonrisa débil en regreso— ¿De qué sabor es el pastel?, ¡yo quiero pastel de desayuno! Mi tía Mito nunca me dejaría hacer algo así en casa —Hisoka sorpresivamente le ofreció el pastel entero, un pastel redondo con el nombre de Killua escrito en betún junto a un pequeño corazón.

Gon lucía ridículo sosteniendo ese pastel, recién despierto con su cabello flotando con la estática de la electricidad en el cuarto. Parecía como si hubiese frotado un globo contra su cabeza, justo como le gustaba hacer cuando imitaba la supervelocidad de Killua, pero no se había dado cuenta para nada. Lucía bastante bien descansado y relajado, a pesar de la presencia de Illumi y Hisoka. Quizá tenía esperanza en la habilidad de ambos para actuar decentemente, o confianza en que Killua no les dejaría hacer cualquier daño.

El pastel era demasiado, completamente excesivo. La familia siempre acostumbraba traer un pastel por su cumpleaños por la tarde, entonces ¿por qué ellos llevaron uno completo tan temprano? A menos que sus intenciones fueran puramente para fastidiarlo, o atraer en el lado amable de Gon.

Pero Gon estaba bastante feliz y eso no le importaba en esos momentos. Esa sonrisa podía hacer un montón de cosas, excepto ayudar a Killua con sus miembros debilitados  ni apaciguar su culpa.

—¡No estés tan triste, Killua! Toma el pastel, es tu cumpleaños, no el mío. ¿Estás todavía dormido o qué?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Killu —dijo Illumi exactamente en el mismo tono en el que lo había dicho después de haberle hecho un oral. No mucha gente podía diferenciar entre los tonos desapasionados de voz de Illumi, pero Killua sí podía. Probablemente Hisoka también, porque cubrió su boca para suprimir una sonrisa. Illumi apretó su pequeña nariz, había limpiado la sangre y en ese punto ya se había recuperado. Killua se retorció.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Killua! —y nuevamente Gon empujó la comida en su rostro. Esta vez una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Esta cayó en frente hasta aterrizar en su regazo, Killua chilló al sentir el frío, debía ser que acababan de sacar el pastel del refrigerador.

—¡Gon, imbécil! ¿por qué pones la comida en mi cara? —Killua brincó para sacudir el pastel frío de su regazo y se preguntó si esto era exactamente lo que Illumi y Hisoka había estado esperando que ocurriera.

Gon estaba doblándose de la risa ante su propia broma, pinchando a Killua con un molesto dedo y jadeando algo acerca de la reacción de Killua.

Killua hizo la única cosa que podía hacerse y arrojó una rebanada de pastel sobre la cabeza salvaje de Gon. El chico se congeló y gritó, agarrando el pastel, haciendo que se desbarataba en sus manos y cayendo alrededor de sus orejas. La escarcha del chocolate cubrió sus dedos y lo embarró en los hombros desnudos de su amigo, dibujando en él hasta que Killua atrapó sus manos y se sentó sobre ellas, haciendo que Gon soltara la carcajada. De todos modos Killua ya planeaba tomar un baño.

Levantó la mirada y notó que Hisoka e Illumi se habían ido. Cual fuera su propósito con ese pastel obviamente les había dejado satisfechos. Luego se miró a sí mismo y a Gon, estaban cubiertos de chocolate por culpa de una pelea, como si fueran niños. Killua no quería pensar por qué se habían ido y se habían perdido de este perverso entretenimiento. Era casi inquietante que ellos se hubiesen ido.

—¡Maldición! —Gon se quejó de pronto— alguien va a tener que limpiar este pastel de la cama, ¡me siento terrible!

No sólo pastel, también trozos de frituras. Frituras en el suelo y sobre la pila de videojuegos, así como botellas de soda aplastadas. Habían roto uno de los viejos y horrendos juegos de Killua porque la calidad los había ofendido profundamente. Los fragmentos del disco estaban arrojados en el cuarto y se habían revuelto entre las sábanas extra. Los muebles estaban movidos y había un chocolate de una galleta en un apoyabrazos del sillón, que Gon había descubierto que eran pasas en lugar de chocolates.

Genial. Hisoka e Illumi seguramente estaban hablando de cuán lindos y destructivos podían ser los niños por la noche en un cuarto limpio.

Después de dos baños, y una nota larguísima de disculpas (tras varias hojas desechadas en intentos fallidos), finalmente se encontraron con el resto de la familia, justo para el desayuno. El hotel tenía la opción de desayunar cada uno en sus cuartos, pero por supuesto, sus padres no permitirían ese tipo de facilidades.

Ya tendrían un año entero para comer cada uno en su habitación, chantajes, manipulaciones y semanas sin saber dónde se encontraban sus hermanos para reconciliarse en una sola semana. Sus padres los hacían comer juntos, o por lo menos con tres miembros de la familia presentes, durante las vacaciones. las reglas eran ridículamente artificiales como siempre, pero cada pequeño detalle para controlarlos era necesario para mantener a sus solitarios, y muchas veces hostiles hijos, bajo control.

El hotel les daba su propio cuarto privado para comidas familiares. El personal de los Zoldyck los esperaba y les traía las comidas desde las cocinas, dado que el hotel no tendría suficiente personal a ese punto. Lo último que querían era causar un gran inconveniente, y consecuentemente un disturbio donde quiera que ellos se quedaban. Un cuarto separado para acomodar a una familia grande y poderosa era necesario, incluso aunque esto no fuera preferible.

—Ustedes dos, llegan tarde —Silva señaló cuando los vio entrar al cuarto. Todo el mundo había ya iniciado.

Si Gon no hubiese re-escrito esa carta tantas veces y acomodado meticulosamente sobre una almohada, ellos no se habrían atrasado. Killua pasó una mano sobre su cabello húmedo y sacó la lengua.

—Perdón, papá —él no estaba interesado en una disculpa, Killua lo sabía. Sólo era una observación para dejarles en claro que no lo permitiría una segunda ocasión.

Gon hizo una reverencia y se disculpó en voz alta, pero Silva no hizo esfuerzo para responder. El chico estaba tan preocupado por las formalidades que resaltaba entre la inexpresiva familia.

—Está bien, Gon —Killua le aseguró, a sabiendas de que nadie le contestaría con amabilidad— además parece que el abuelo tampoco ha llegado.

Illumi y Hisoka estaban sentados el uno junto al otro al otro punto de la mesa, y frente a ellos habían dos lugares disponibles. Les habían hecho imposible evitarlos. Illumi no quitó la vista de su plato, estaba metido en su mundo e inaccesible como siempre; se había recogido el cabello en una coleta con un listón blanco —¿quién usaría un listón si no fuese un niño?— para estar cómodo mientras comía; su rostro expuesto, inhumanamente sin mancha, hasta el pequeño punto del daño en su nariz, el cual destacaba en la habitación iluminada.

Illumi nunca había mostrado rastros de sus encuentros sexuales antes, o de ningún otro, si es que lo había tenido con Hisoka. Illumi no era torpe, ni había permitido a nadie tomar lo mejor de él, entonces nunca había mostrado pequeños desgastes de su apariencia, mucho menos en su rostro, y obviamente no había estado ahí la noche anterior.

¿Le había preguntado alguien el cómo o porqué de su herida?, ¿Illumi sería tan desvergonzado para decirlo directamente? Killua había examinado el rostro de cada miembro de su familia para ver si alguno lo había visto de manera extraña, pero nada apareció, nadie había mostrado algo lo normal o anormal en su comportamiento. Ellos no eran lo suficiente cercanos para identificarlo como normal, pero unos pocos de ellos se mantuvieron mirando la nariz de Illumi. Como si ninguno lo notase, o como si fuera otro set de asientos desocupados.

Hisoka los saludó y los invitó a sentarse frente a ellos. El cabello de Hisoka todavía estaba despeinado, y traía una playera desmangada con la que había dormido, a diferencia del resto de los Zoldyck. Gon se sentó ahí sin dudarlo, listo para comer y sin perturbarse, miró a Hisoka como si se le hubiese olvidado cómo lucía con su atuendo extravagante, un extraño que había estado con ellos en la mañana.

Killua se sentó en frente de Illumi, tratando de no mirar a su nariz.

Zeno entró un poco más tarde. Silva hizo el mismo comentario, pero fue completamente ignorado. Parecía que Zeno tenía más energía que cualquier otro en la mesa, caminando hacia Killua y sacudiendo sus hombros.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mocoso!, repíteme cuántos años tienes.

—Ugh, abuelo, ¡por lo menos pretende recordarlo! —Killua se rio y trató de mantenerse firme ante los apretones de su abuelo. Zeno siempre lograba animar a Killua, él estaba agradecido de que su abuelo y él pudieran pasar tiempo juntos.

—¡Soy un anciano que tiene cinco nietos!, no puedes esperar milagros. Culpa a mi hijo por reproducirse como conejo. Él no se tiene que preocupar por competir con cuatro hermanos por mi atención.

—¡Qué asco, abuelo! —gritó Milluki, golpeando sus cubiertos contra la mesa.

—Papá, por favor —Silva apenas perdió su ritmo de comida, completamente acostumbrado al hombre que lo había criado.

—¿Qué?, ¿él no es ya lo suficientemente grande? Nunca puedo recordar en qué momento este nuevo estilo parental moderno y conservador pensó que está bien decirle a los niños que fueron hechos a partir de un acto sexual.

En algún punto, Gon y Killua recibieron sus platos. Gon estaba comiendo, levemente captando la conversación del desayuno. Killua estaba todavía sostenido contra el respaldo de la silla, su comida se estaba enfriando.

Zeno tenía un espíritu luchador esta mañana. El era incorregible cuando estaba en ese modo, pero aun así era mejor que el resto de los adultos de la familia.

—¡Ven por qué necesito cambiar cuartos con Alluka!, ¿por qué no puedo estar en un cuarto con Kalluto? Todos los años estoy atrapado con el abuelo, ¡apesta! —ellos ya habían tenido esta incansable conversación con anterioridad.

Killua había compartido el cuarto con Kalluto porque tenían una edad cercana, de modo que Milluki comenzó a quedarse con el abuelo en el momento en que Hisoka se les unió en cada viaje.

—¡Mamá, di algo!

Kalluto graciosamente se mantenía entretenido con Alluka, a pesar de que su nombre se había salido a flote. Le estaba mostrando a Alluka como pelar una naranja con sus uñas, ambos sonreían, lejos de ese vergonzoso intercambio. Recientemente había tomado un rol protector con Alluka y era extremadamente eficaz. El olor fuerte a naranja estaba manteniendo los sentidos de Alluka fijos en sus acciones, para deleite de Killua. Era difícil recordar que Kalluto era el más pequeño.

—Ahora, Millu, eres más grande que Kalluto. Si ponemos a tu abuelo en el cuarto contigo y no con alguien más es a causa de su boca, no podría estar con tus hermanos menores —Dijo Kikyo con dulzura, el sonido de su tenedor contra el plato chillaba a propósito como advertencia a su suegro. Zenó apretó los hombros de Killua más fuerte, ignorándola.

Hisoka estaba desinteresado en su comida para ese punto, descaradamente entretenido con cada palabra. Si la verdad se revelase, esta sería la razón por la que él insistía en ir cada año.

—Y tampoco pondríamos a uno de los más chicos contigo —agregó Zeno, alejándose de Killua y tomando un asiento a la derecha de Hisoka—. No con tus hábitos de internet.

Kikyo se aclaró la garganta con mucha fuerza, amenazante.

Hisoka dejó escapar una sorpresa fingida a la vez que miraba a Zeno.

—Yo podría cambiar cuarto con alguno de ustedes, si eso ayudara —su oferta era falsa, así como su asombro, y eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Estaban acostumbrados a sus actuaciones como un preocupado miembro de la familia, hablando incluso más de lo que Illumi hacía cuando esta clase de cosas pasaba.

Zeno actuaba como si Hisoka no estuviera ahí o si hubiese sacado la discusión al aire.

—Killua e Illumi tienen invitados, así que no se tienen que preocupar —su énfasis en la palabra “invitados” era casi como comparando la relación de Hisoka e Illumi con la relación de Killua y Gon— estarás atrapado con tu desagradable abuelo hasta que traigas a una chica contigo y me obligues a estar en mi propio cuarto, así que apúrate.

—Te lo he dicho. ¡Les he dicho a todos que no estoy interesado!, ¡déjenme solo! —con eso Milluki se puso de pie y dejó su plato vacío— avísenme cuando se vayan a la ciudad —gritó, saliendo del cuarto.

—Tal vez un término con un género más neutral ayudaría —Hisoka intervino inútilmente. Todo el mundo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Todos excepto Gon, quien tenía un huevo frito colgando de su boca mientras miraba a Killua confundido.

Killua sólo negó con la cabeza. Estas cosas estaban bien del modo en que estaban. Si Gon no podía acostumbrarse a este nivel de conversaciones molestas, entonces sería una larga semana que Killua tendría que soportar.

Pero con la familia ignorando a Hisoka, las cosas parecieron regresar a la relativa paz tan rápido como Milluki se marchó, o por lo menos al pacífico silencio mortal. Killua comenzó con su comida fría, demasiado obstinado a romper el silencio y pedirle al personal que lo calentara de vuelta.

Illumi cambio, recargándose para relajarse y tomar un sorbo de café como si nada hubiese pasado. Al ser el mayor, estaba más acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas que cualquiera de sus hermanos.

—¡Demonios, muchacho!, ¿quién tomó lo mejor de ti? —de pronto Zeno remarcó, recargándose al frente, sin importarle que estaba cerca de tocar a Hisoka, para mirar más de cerca al rostro de Illumi.

La atmósfera del cuarto cambió, La obvia caja de pandora había sido abierta. Hisoka se hizo hacia atrás, de modo que pudisese ver las interacciones entre Zeno e Illumi, esperando por entretenimiento y todo el drama que la familia empezaría con esto. Ni siquiera había necesitado provocarlo esta vez; hizo contacto visual con Killua y le guiñó el ojo sin sutilidad.

Illumi se hizo hacia adelante, dejó su café y tocó su nariz.

—¿Es demasiado evidente?

A estas alturas, para Killua era demasiado esperar que la comida fría le cayera bien en el estómago. Gon abrió la boca y se giró para observar mejor, apenas notándolo. Todo lo que KIllua podía pensar era en la sangre que había quedado entre su vello púbico donde la nariz de Illumi había sido forzada a hundirse. Se movió en un modo que era casi peor que el miedo de que Illumi dijera algo estúpido.

—¡Wow!, ¿Hisoka te golpeó? —Gon preguntó en voz alta, rompiendo la curiosidad a una nueva tensión. Esta bomba implicaba que él había roto las reglas del viaje. Gon desconocía que lo estaba orillando a admitir una verdad, y Killua giró su asiento para pensar en un modo para intervenir. Hacer una broma o alejar el desastre de esa implicación.

Hisoka imitó a Killua, bebiendo en señal de pánico. Gon no había pensado en esto de ir contra las reglas antes de decirlo, y lo notó un segundo después. Miró hacia Killua y murmuró:

—¿Dije algo malo?

—¡Ooohh! —Zeno exclamó, mirando a Hisoka y luego a Illumi, luego a Hisoka, el cual no podía contener su absoluto placer ante el horror de Killua— Ya veo. Bueno, entonces, olvida lo que pregunté. Tus padres lo encontrarían inapropiado —anunció al cuarto en general. Claramente no planeaba dejarlo ir.

—¿Vas a comer, papá? —Silva se estaba volviendo visiblemente agitado contra el anciano, esperando a todos los que ya habían terminado de comer.

—No. Mi estómago no se siente muy bien esta mañana, gracias por preguntar.

—Entonces es hora de irnos. Todo el mundo vaya a tomar sus cosas, nos vemos al frente. Papá, ve por Milluki, y por todos los cielos, discúlpate con él, viejo mezquino.

Zeno gruñó y lanzó una última mirada a Illumi y Hisoka antes de levantarse.

**Author's Note:**

> This translation was made possible by loveover. She is doing this out of the goodness of her heart, and is not being compensated in any way. So please be patient about updates, and give her your love and appreciation. Her tumblr is http://loveovershimja.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you know any English, or want to see the blog of the original author, feel free to contact me on tumblr at https://illukillua.tumblr.com


End file.
